My dear little bird
by Oldshadows
Summary: Castiel appeared in the bunker with a small child with golden hair in his arms while the thunder was rumbling outside. Created without a charge, the archangel Gabriel is given another chance. [ Kid!Gabriel, Little bit of Sabriel, Wings ] Rating K
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there people!**

 **A/N: I'm working on this since about maybe 4 or 5 days so it was made very fast. So there will probably be some mistake, I'm sorry.**

 **The characters can be OOC, so if you do not like this kind of fanfiction, you are free to leave.**

 **Rating K+**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **My dear little bird**

 _Chapter 1_

Sam Winchester had always liked the sound of thunder. He would watch the lightnings and put his head on his pillow as he would listen to the rumbling of the thunder. It calmed him and helped him sleep for some reason. Sure, now that he was in the bunker it was kind of hard to watch it since there wasn't any windows but he could still heard it.

On Dean's part, it was a little bit different. He didn't mind the thunder if he knew that his brother was safe inside. He remember one time, when he and his father were hunting. A storm had started and they were stuck outside, chasing a werewolf. Dean had finished under a tree with John holding his shoulders. He had been badly hurt and he remember John telling him to man up. But this was an old story, John was long gone and Sammy was safe.

Dean walked to the kitchen to grab himself a beer and sat at the table in the main room. It was late but the hunter wasn't tired and opposite to his little brother, Dean couldn't sleep with the sound of thunder. A pretty loud rumbling made him look at the door before he heard a flutter of wings behind him. He turned and smiled at Castiel but soon noticed something wrong.

"Hello Dean." The angel said with his gravely voice. "Lightnings are beautiful down here, you know."

Dean nodded and pointed the thing Castiel was holding in his arms. "What's that?" He asked.

"This is the reason I came here, I need your help Dean." Castiel said as he carefully pulled a little bit of the cover to let a baby's head show.

Dean gasped and stood up. He looked at the small child in Castiel's arms. Why was Castiel holding a baby?

"Where did you get that?" Dean asked as he looked at the child.

"This is my brother, it's Gabriel." Castiel simply said and Dean back up.

"Gabriel?" He asked. "And why is he a baby?"

"I do not know, Dean." Castiel said. "That's why I am here."

"So… can we change him back or something? And I thought he was dead in the first place." Dean explained.

"I think that maybe God brought him back like this, but I do not know why."

"Maybe for him to stop causing troubles…" Dean proposed.

"Maybe." Castiel answered.

"So what do we do with him? Does he know that he is a baby?"

"Well, if he still has his mind and all, he can't control it." Castiel explained. "He is acting just like a baby."

Dean sighed and sat back at the table. Well this was just fantastic, wasn't it? A baby archangel turned trickster to take care of… This guy will never let them be, huh? At least the kid was sleeping. His little golden head was laying on Castiel's chest and one tiny hand was grabbing Castiel's coat. Dean liked him better this way, when he couldn't do anything to them.

"Can he use his powers?" Dean suddenly asked.

"No, he is around three months old and angels only start getting their power around the age of two years old. But it can depend for an archangel, I think it's one year old for them. And then the wings appear around four years old." Castiel explained.

Dean nodded slowly. The kid could sleep in a bed yet he had to sleep in a crib but where would he find a crib. Did the men of letter's had one? Did they had baby's stuff? Maybe… they had everything here. Dean stood up again and as he explained what he was searching to the angel, he looked around the bunker. It had turned two in the morning when he actually found one. An old crib but it would have to do for now. He carry it to a bedroom and put it next to a bed. They put the cover inside and Castiel put Gabriel inside the crib. The baby turned and continued to sleep. Castiel looked at him with a protective look and Dean yawned.

"Cas, you can stay here if you want. I'll go get some rest."

The next morning when Dean woke up, the first thing he did was waking up Sam. He explained what had happened and after they got dressed they walked to the guest room. Dean opened the door and saw Gabriel laying on Castiel's chest with his arms around Castiel's neck as Cas was sleeping.

The child turned and looked at Sam and Dean. He smiled and started to pull on Castiel's hair to wake him up. He laughed and hugged Castiel tight.

"How did he ended up there?" Dean asked.

"He was crying so I took him in my arms and when he fell asleep I guessed I should do the same." Castiel's explained.

"He look cute like this." Sam suddenly said as he pointed Gabriel.

"Do you want to hold him?" Castiel asked and Sam nodded.

Dean frowned as his brother walked next to the bed and took the tiny archangel. Gabriel throw his arms around Sam's neck and let his head fell on his shoulder. Sam smiled as he hugged the baby in is arms.

"You know that it's still Gabriel, right Sam?" Dean asked as he looked at the child in his brother's arms.

"Yeah, but look at him. And he can't do anything against us." Sam explained.

Dean frowned again and looked at Castiel. "So what does a baby archangel needs?

"Angels are pretty much like humans before they get their powers. They need to eat, sleep and all the things humans needs. But the big thing is that they need to be close to someone. Usually it's an older brother but since Lucifer and Michael are in hell and Raphael is dead… It will be difficult." Castiel said.

"Can't you just be that person?" Dean asked.

"No I can't. Even if he is like this, Gabriel is basically way older than me." Castiel explained.

"So… what will happen if we don't get anyone?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, it never happened before." Cas said.

"Can it be a human?" Sam asked as he let Gabriel play with his hair.

"Still, I don't know. It never happened." Castiel said a bit louder. "But usually it's the angel who chose so we will see."

"So he could chose you, right?" Dean said.

"He would be glue to me if he had chosen me." Castiel said. He looked at Sam and saw Gabriel who was smiling as he played with Sam's hair and face. "But maybe… Sam can you put Gabriel down a second?"

Sam nodded and put Gabriel on the bed. The baby sat up and looked at Sam. He crawled to him again and started crying. Sam looked at Castiel who was smiling. Sam couldn't resist and took Gabriel in his arms again. Sam put his hand under the angel's head in support and let him snuggled on his chest.

"That's what I thought." Castiel said with a smile.

"What?" Dean and Sam asked.

"Gabriel has chosen you, Sam." Castiel explained.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

 **A/N:** **The characters can be OOC.**

 **Rating K+**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **My dear little bird**

 _Chapter 2_

"But why me? I thought he hated me." Sam said as he looked at the tiny archangel in his arms.

"Nobody ever really understood Gabriel, Sam. Not even in heaven." Castiel said.

"So what do I need to do?" Sam asked.

"Congrats Sam, you're basically his mom now." Dean said.

"Not really, it just mean that he will feel safe with you." Cas said.

"But he cried as soon as I let him down. I can't have him in my arms at all time." Sam explained.

"Give him some time, don't worry." Castiel simply said.

"Who was the one who took care of you, Cas?" Dean asked out of nowhere.

"It was Gabriel actually." Castiel said.

Dean nodded and looked at his brother another time. "We need to feed him now and we don't have anything here that look like baby food… I'll go start the impala." Dean sighed.

In the impala, everything seemed okay. Sam was in the back seat with Gabriel, which was sat in a car seat they had found. They didn't know if it fitted him but Castiel had but some sort of barrier around the baby so he wouldn't fall or anything. And even if it's was Gabriel, Dean drove safely just to make sure everything was under control.

Arrived to the closes town they searched for a baby shop or just a market. They finally stopped at the first store they saw and Dean parked the car. Sam took the car seat with Gabriel in it and followed Dean and Castiel towards the store. They got everything they needed and went to the cashier. She looked at the brothers then at the baby and smiled.

"What a beautiful baby you have there, I am very happy for you two." She said with a smile as she scan every objects.

"We're brothers." Dean said with sighed.

She turned red and apologized. They walked towards the doors and Dean called to Castiel who was looking at some bee colored pacifiers. Maybe they should get that.

"Take one, pay it and join us in the car." Dean suddenly said as he handed money to the angel.

Castiel took a baby blue one with a bee draw on it and went to the cashier. Back in the car they sat the same way and Castiel gave the pacifier to Gabriel who suck on it like a lollipop. He smiled at his brother and turned around to face the road. They drove back to the bunker and carried the stuff inside. Castiel explained that Gabriel still drank milk so they bought bottles and Sam fed him when they arrived.

When it was time to sleep, Sam put the baby inside the crib and rocked him until he was sleeping then lay on the bed next to him and soon fell asleep.

A week after, Sam was able to let Gabriel go for a few moment. The tiny angel still liked been around him but could let him go places now. And Castiel was often gone to search for a cure for Gabriel. He was convince that there was some way to get Gabriel back to normal even if Dean kept telling him that the only way was probably God. One morning when Sam was still sleeping and Dean had just woke up. He opened the door to see Castiel behind it.

"Hello Cas." Dean said as he passed him to go to the kitchen.

"Hello Dean, is my brother okay?" The angel asked.

"Yes he is. But I wanted to ask you something about him." Dean said as Castiel followed him.

"Sure, what is your question?"

"Well it's about the charge thing. You were send here to get me out of hell, to protect me and Sam and I was wondering if Gabriel had a charge." Dean tried to explain. "And how do angels even know those kind of things? Is it only God who can tell an angel who it's supposed to protect?"

"Every angels has a charge assigned to them at the moment of their creation. If you're talking about an angel it will be written in their grace and they will be able to read it once they get their powers. And if you are talking about an archangel like Gabriel who was born with an already made up vessel, it's written on the dorsal side of their hand. In Gabriel's case, he told me when I was younger that he never got a charge. I do not know the reason." Castiel explained.

"Wait, if archangel's already have vessels made for them why did Michael and Lucifer wanted us?" Dean asked.

"Because their first vessel isn't their true vessel." Castiel said.

"Yeah but Gabriel still look like Gabriel." Dean asked.

"Gabriel had already found and acquire his true vessel. I think that when God brought him back, if it's him, he simply de-aged him." The angel continued.

"What if God brought Gabriel back like this to give him a charge? I mean if you say he didn't had one. Maybe now he is going to have one since he is a child again. We only need to look at his hands." Dean proposed.

"Maybe, but I didn't saw anything on his hands yet."

"Maybe it will appear later. Maybe in a month or two or maybe some weeks."

"Then we have to wait and see if a name appear, then I'll be able to read it. But I will not tell Gabriel the answer."

"Why? What if that's what God wants? Gabriel has to know."

"I could tell him but it's kind of a tradition to let the angel discover by himself."

"Oh, alright then…"

Dean looked at the fridge and sighed. He took himself a beer and looked at the angel again. Castiel stared at him and then turned around. "Something's wrong." He said before Sam entered the room with an older Gabriel.

"I woke up and he was like this." Sam explained as Gabriel played with Sam's t-shirt.

Castiel frowned and looked at the eight months old. He smiled when he saw the two small symbols on the back of Gabriel's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there!**

 **A/N:** **The characters can be OOC.**

 **Rating K+**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **My dear little bird**

 _Chapter 3_

"Are all angels supposed to grow like that?" Dean asked once they were sat at the table and Gabriel was playing with his pacifier on the floor.

"No and, Dean, look at his hand." Castiel said.

"Is it?"

"Yes, he got a charge now." Castiel said with a smile.

"Can you read it?" Dean asked.

"Yes…" Castiel answered as his smiled grew bigger.

"A charge?" Sam asked.

"We will explain later, who is it Cas?" Dean said.

"I told you, I won't tell."

Dean sighed and looked at his brother.

"All angels are supposed to have charge or in other words, people they need to protect. Like we are Castiel's charge." Dean explained.

"Truthfully Dean, you are my only charge, I chose to protect both of you since Sam didn't have an angel." Castiel said.

Sam nodded and stood up.

"Can I take the impala?" He asked as he looked down at Gabriel.

"Sure, why?" Dean asked.

"He needs solid food now, well he can start eating it. I'll go get some and some toys for him." Sam said as he took the tiny archangel in his arms.

"Alright, then." Dean said as he drank his beer.

Sam left with the archangel and went to the store. He looked around and took some fruits and vegetables.

"This should do, right?" Sam asked to himself as he looked at the archangel.

Gabriel smiled back at him and Sam nodded.

"Alright… now let's get you something for you to play with."

Sam walked around with the toddler a couple of minutes before giving up and going to find someone who worked there. He saw a woman who was placing things on the shelfs and walked to her.

"Um, sorry." He said. She looked at him and smiled. "Yes?" She asked. She looked at Gabriel and smiled. "What a cute baby, what's his name?"

"Gabriel. Um, could you help me with something?" Sam asked.

"Yes of course, what do you need?" She asked back.

"Um, what exactly does an eight month old needs? I read that he can eat a little bit of solid food but I need some help."

"Oh, sure. You can still feed him milk but you can start giving him fruits or vegetables. And he will bite on probably everything he see so I would suggest you buy some plastic toys for him to bite."

"Alright, so plastic toys you say… um." Sam said uncertain.

"Wait, let me show you. Is it usually your wife who take care of him?" She asked.

"I don't…" Sam started before frowning. He was an adult with a baby that followed him everywhere, of course they would think he was the father of the little guy. Sam sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry. Here I'll help you." She said when they arrived at the babies' rows. She walked to a shelf and took a plastic multicolored thing that looked like a pinwheel and handed it to Sam. "He can bite on this." She said as she gave it to Gabriel in his portable car seat. She took a plushy toys that kind of looked like a dog with words on its paws and ears. "If the little boy press on the words it will make sounds and I am sure he will like playing with this." She explained and put it next to Gabriel. She looked up and took the boys left hand. "Sorry but what are those marks?" She asked.

"He's born with it." Sam simply said. "And thank you."

She smiled and walked away.

"I hope you don't remember all this when you get your normal age." Sam whispered to Gabriel as the archangel laughed and played with his new toys. "Let's get you some new clothes and we will be good to go."

They left after a couple of minutes and arrived at the bunker sometime later. Gabriel was playing of the floor after Sam had changed him and fed him. Sam couldn't help but think that Gabriel looked cute like this. He knew that the little guy was still a powerful archangel and a trickster but seeing him like this… was sort of messing with Sam's brain. He didn't think that Gabriel was a dick anymore. And the younger Winchester brother couldn't help but wonder what had happened for Gabriel to become the Gabriel they knew. Maybe he could ask Castiel. He called the angel out loud and he appeared next to him.

"Yes Sam?" Castiel asked.

"What happened to Gabriel?" Sam simply asked.

"Well God seem to have…" Castiel started before Sam cut him.

"No I mean, what happened in his life. Knowing him, I thought he would be a loud and annoying kid but he look so docile and calm. Like an actually representation of what humans think of angels." Sam said.

"Oh, that… Well to start you remember when I told you that it's the older brother who take care of the kid?" Castiel asked and Sam nodded. "In Gabriel's case, it was Lucifer. Everything was find when Lucifer was in heaven but after that… it all went down. Gabriel's whole world was falling under his feet and he couldn't handle it so he ran away then I think he simply tried to find new ways to protect himself or maybe to bring Lucifer back, by getting his trickster powers." He explained.

Gabriel looked at them both before crawling towards Sam. Sam took him in his arms and looked at the tiny angel. How could he think he was a dick now? Sure he had done pretty bad things but it wasn't his fault. He had had a difficult life and since Lucifer raised him, it shouldn't had been that easy anyway. And Sam too had ran away from his family. He had also felt his world come down when Jess died and he could understand why Gabriel couldn't handle it. Sam had Dean but Gabriel… he had nobody. Lucifer was gone and that was it. Sam hugged the archangel tight and Gabriel put his small arms around Sam's neck. He closed his eyes and let his head rest on Sam's shoulder and smiled softly.

The hunter stared at Gabriel and thanked Cas as the angel disappeared again. He kissed Gabriel's soft hair and smiled to himself. Maybe he could be friend with Gabriel, maybe they could have what Castiel and his big brother Dean had. Maybe he could have an angel too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Allo!**

 **A/N: The characters can be OOC.**

 **Rating K+**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **My dear little bird**

 _Chapter 4_

Time passes and the archangel grew bigger again. They had got him new toys, new clothes, a new car seat and other things. And as the day passes, Sam grew more and more attached to Gabriel. They were all waiting for one event though. Gabriel was one year old and that meant that his powers were soon going to kick in.

Right now, it was dark outside and a storm was coming. They could heard the rumbling of the thunder and Gabriel was grabbing onto Sam's shirt as tight as he could. Sam hugged him and kept him against his chest while they were both laying on Sam's bed as Dean and Castiel talked at the table.

"Gabriel's powers are going to appear sometime soon. Should we be worried about that?" Dean asked.

"Why would you be worried?" Castiel replied.

"Well he will not be able to control it all the first day, huh?"

"Oh." Cas simply said as he looked at his brother. "You should be fine, but I can't be sure, sorry."

Dean sighed. Their dear trickster was coming back… great. Sam on his side was holding his small friend. Gabriel looked terrified and Sam wondered why, since the little guy was an archangel.

"Why is he afraid of a little bit of thunder?" Sam suddenly asked and both men sat at the table turned.

"Angel aren't supposed to visit earth until they get send by God. For a child, heaven has nothing bad in it. It's peaceful and calm and always sunny so if a baby angel happen to be on earth it's a little bit overwhelming I guess, but again, I do not know since Gabriel is the first. Well there was the nephilims but… yeah." Castiel tried to explain.

"Aren't nephilims demi-angels?" Sam asked.

"Half angel and half human." Castiel said. "They were banned…"

Gabriel hide his face in Sam's shirt one more time before the thunder rumbled again. Gabriel start moving in all directions and before Sam could do anything he was crawling away. He crawled towards the door and pointed it as he shouted. Sam, Dean and Castiel followed him and Dean carefully opened the door. Sam followed the child outside even though Gabriel stayed close to the door. He pointed in the horizon and Castiel frowned.

A small bird flew towards Gabriel and stood on his leg. It was green and blue with a bit of orange and white. The kid laughed and the bird flew away as the storm stopped. It came back and Gabriel took it in his small hands. It started to shine gold and the bird flew in front of them. It opened its wings wide and Gabriel smiled. He opened his arms just like if he had his wings and laughed. The bird flew around him as the three other men stared at the exchange between the animal and the archangel.

Gabriel turned and throw his arms towards Sam. Sam picked him up and as Gabriel kept one arm around Sam's neck he pointed towards the bird who was slowly flying away.

"Do you want us to follow it?" Sam asked.

Gabriel nodded and laughed as the bird flew around them. Sam looked at Castiel for answers but the angel didn't seemed to understand anything that was happening. Dean frowned and closed the door behind him as they started to walk towards the bird.

They followed it to a strange building that looked a little bit like a barn. They entered it and the bird transformed in a white light in a second. It float around Gabriel's hand where the symbols were and a golden light made them shine. Gabriel laughed and let the white light traveled across his small figure. The light on his hand joined the white one and created a bright energy that traveled through the barn. It made the three men in the background fly away and landed on the ground. Then the light disappeared as Gabriel curled up and six golden wings pierced his skin and made their way out of his back. He stood up and ran towards Sam.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked. "Cas?"

He looked around to see Castiel looking at the small white light in front of him. The same light who seemed to be looking at him for some reason. It was there for a moment then disappeared completely and Castiel turned. He walked to Dean and smiled weakly.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked.

"I think, yes." Castiel replied.

Dean frowned but finished by dropped it. They looked at the now five years old with his six new wings and smiled. Gabriel was hugging Sam like never before and when he let him go, he turned around to show his wings. He looked so proud, it was adorable to see. Sam smiled at him and Gabriel turned the back of his hand towards Sam. He closed his eyes and the symbols started to change into two letters. S W.

The bird appeared again and stood next to the small archangel. Castiel knelt down to see him closer and Gabriel stood up as he hide his wings.

"Don't step on the bird, Cas…. Big, big plans for that little bird." Gabriel said with his child voice.

Castiel smiled as he remembered those words. _Don't step on that fish, Castiel. Big plans for that fish._ That's what Gabriel had said to him when he was young. Gabriel hugged his brother tight and returned to Sam.

"My charge." Gabriel whispered with a proud voice. He turned and looked at Castiel. "I finally got one! Dad, accepted to give me a second chance." He said.

Sam and Dean frowned. This kid was talking way too much for his age and why did Gabriel knew that? Sam stood up and looked at the kid who suddenly seemed more mature for some reason.

"Gabriel?" He asked and the archangel turned. "Can you tell me about the pagans and the trickster and Lucifer?"

Gabriel smiled as he understood where Sam was going. "I turned to the pagans when I ran away from heaven, I was Loki as the trickster and Lucifer killed me but dad brought me back and now I am a child."

"Did you always remember all that?" Sam asked suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable with the fact that Gabriel was basically snuggling on him every minute he could.

"No, when dad gave me my powers back and showed me my new charge, you, he gave me back my memories. Now I only need to find a way out of this tiny body. I wasn't tall before but this is just ridiculous." Gabriel said than looked up at the younger Winchester right in his eyes. "But if I get to do that, maybe I could stay like this." He said as he hugged Sam again.

Sam swallowed and looked at his brother who was forcing himself not to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

 **A/N:** **The characters can be OOC.**

 **Rating K+**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **My dear little bird**

 _Chapter 5_

Every time Gabriel went outside, he saw the small green bird. He tried to follow it one time but it lead to nothing and lost interests. He wasn't sleeping with Sam anymore. He had his own room if he wanted to sleep since he didn't need to now. But he had got the habitude to sleep at night so it was weird to simply stand still and do nothing for the night. He wanted to go see Sam he wanted to tell him that it wouldn't make things awkward when he was older again. He wanted to be close to Sam again but as soon as the angel came closer to the hunter, Winchester walked away or simply left the room.

Gabriel felt alone now that he had his powers and memories back. Sure he was back but still. Everybody had stop talking to him, even Castiel. Cas was with Dean and stayed with Dean so Gabriel didn't really had time to talk to him since Dean was always talking to him. Sam was avoiding him and now he felt alone again.

When he had ask God for a charge, he had though it would be just like Dean and Castiel. But not at all, Sam didn't talk to him now. He should have just pretend to still be a stupid kid… Maybe he would still have his friend.

One night, Gabriel simply rolled himself into a ball and cried himself to sleep. He wanted to be happy, he wanted to protect someone and be their friend. It had only be a happy coincidence that he had got Sam has a charge, he hadn't ask for anybody, just a charge for him to take care of. But how could he take care of Sam if the Winchester couldn't even look at him for more than two second?

He looked on the floor, the next morning, when he heard his little bird.

"It's all your fault! What do you want now?" Gabriel shouted to the bird.

It flew away and Gabriel didn't even bother following him. He looked at the wall and let the tears fell from his eyes again. The bird came again and Gabriel stood and walked slowly after it. It was getting annoying. It entered Sam's room and stood on a paper.

 _Gone on a hunt with Dean and Castiel. Just stay home Gabriel and don't cause trouble. Sam._

"Great he's gone, what do you want me to do about it? You stupid bird, I know he doesn't want me around, alright?" Gabriel said.

He went back to his room and lay on his bed. He closed his eyes and waited. Sometime later, the damn bird appeared again and fell on Gabriel chest. The angel looked at him and gasped. The bird was all messed up. It was nearly dead and when Gabriel took it in his hands, the bird looked at him one last time before its eyes closed.

"What? No… little bird? No… not you too… please no… I'm sorry little bird… I'm so sorry." Gabriel cried.

At the same moment, Dean opened the down slowly. He looked at Gabriel as one tear fell from his eye. He looked at the bird in Gabriel's hands and suddenly understood what this bird meant to Gabriel. It meant his charge. It meant Sam. Another tear fell on the floor.

"We separated to search faster… it didn't seemed to be… to be dangerous. I heard screaming and called Cas… we ran… Sam… We found him… Sammy… Castiel couldn't do anything… Sammy's dead." Dean shuddered.

Gabriel couldn't move, couldn't breathe anymore. Tears fell from his eyes again and he finally stood up.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"I put him in his room." Dean whispered as he walked away.

They all stood around Sam's bed with his dead body lying on it and it was at this moment that Gabriel finally realized. Sam was dead. _Sam_ was _dead_.

Behind him Dean knew that this time they couldn't do anything. He had promise Sam not to bring him back again. To let him go and that's what he was going to do. He would be happier in heaven anyway. Dean let himself go as well. He turned and fell into Castiel's arms. He closed his eyes and simply let Castiel rub his back as they stood by the door.

"No! Sam! You can't do this to me! No!" Gabriel suddenly shouted and it was even more heartbreaking since Gabriel was still in his five years old body. He still had the child voice that goes with it and hearing his scream was a nightmare. He ran to Sam and jumped on the bed as he start to move Sam around. "No… no… Sam please no… I'm sorry! I knew I shouldn't had stay that close to you, I should have thought about it! I'm sorry… it's all my fault! I am supposed to protect you… I am supposed to… Sam please..." Gabriel let himself fell on Sam's chest and cried in his neck.

At this point, Dean and Castiel had left and Gabriel was alone with his dead friend. He remembered the green bird and suddenly understood the message. It was telling him to find Sam because it knew that this was going to happen…

"Oh my dear little bird… why didn't I listen to you?" Gabriel asked.

Gabriel couldn't cry anymore, all the water had left his eyes. He was empty, his eyes, his heart, his soul and grace. Empty… He let his wings out and put them around Sam. Something was wrong though. Gabriel could see the gold, the white, the brownish color in his wings. Those were not there before. He looked at himself and he was older again.

"What?" He said with a sob.

Gabriel saw the white light again and prayed silently. Suddenly there was a voice in his head and his wings tighten around Sam.

 _He is your charge, you have the power to bring him back, son. Why don't you do it?_

"How?" Gabriel sobbed.

 _It's in you, search for it, son._

Gabriel closed his eyes and concentrated on his powers. He search and search on anything he could use to bring Sam back to life but nothing seemed to work. He started to cry again, he was useless…

 _You are link together now, son. Use it._

Gabriel put his hands on Sam chest as his wings went tighter around him. He searched in his soul for any part he could touch and once he had hold of it he pulled. He felt his grace welcoming the Winchester's soul and he let his power flow through their new bond. He fell again on Sam's chest, now weak as a kid. He closed his eyes and stop moving.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! How everyone doing?**

 **A/N:** **The characters can be OOC.**

 **Rating K+**

 **Thanks for reading. And I hope you liked it.**

* * *

 **My dear little bird**

 _Chapter 6_

"Gabriel." A voice called the archangel's name. "Gabe." The voice continued. It was a nice voice, reassuring and peaceful. "Gabriel wake up." Yes, a really nice voice.

He couldn't wake up, didn't want to wake up. It was nice out here, he could listen to this nice voice and float in peace. Was he dead? Was that what angels had when they died? A gentle voice talking to them, saying their name. But he had died… it wasn't like that when he had died. Nothing actually happened when he had died. He had simply died.

Maybe that was the end of a hero? Maybe he had save somebody special and maybe that is what he had got for it. A heaven to call in own. A place to stay and be in peace.

"Gabriel, please…" The voice begged. Oh this voice wasn't all that nice though. It was the same of course but it was a sad voice with a lot of emotions. He didn't liked that tone. "Please, I shouldn't have stop talking to you like that. I was an asshole." What? No… now the voice felt guilty and even sadder. "Please come back…" Come back where? Where was he? "I need you, Gabriel." No he didn't liked that tone at all. He wanted the other one. The gentle and reassuring one.

"What if you tell him who you are or something?" Another voice proposed. This one felt very familiar. A deep and strong voice. Who were those voices?

"Gabriel, it's me… it's Sam." The first voice said. Sam… what a beautiful name. Who was this Sam? "You save me… Gabe, you save me." Oh so he did save somebody.

"Try to search for your bond, Sam. Maybe it might help." The other voice said.

His bond? He had a bond with the nice voice?

"Cas it doesn't work!" The voice said louder. Cas, Castiel. He remembered a Castiel. He was a brother, right? He was… he had a bond too, a charge. His name was Dean Winchester.

Now who was this Sam? The archangel concentrated to remember who Sam was. He focus on his bond that he found easily, but the bond couldn't work. To work it needed to be pulled on both two parts. The charge and the angel. Gabriel was pulling on it but this Sam, wasn't.

"Please Gabe… You can't leave me like this… I'm sorry. I need you…" This Sam said. "I ignored you because I wasn't sure what I was feeling… I wanted you close to me and I didn't want to let you go. I couldn't take a child version of you in my arms when I had inappropriate thought about the old you going in my mind. Please understand Gabriel. I… I love you…" I love you? I love you… Sam? Sam Winchester. Samuel. Samsquatch!

The college… Dean dying everyday… T.V. Land… Lucifer… The charge… Being a baby… Sam taking care of him… Sam, Sam… Sammy is dead… Little bird is dead. The bond… Sam is alive! I am alive! Sam loves me? Sam is alive!

"Sam!" Gabriel shouted as he opened his eyes and raised up.

"Gabriel! Oh god, Gabe… thank you so much…" Sam said as he hugged the archangel.

Gabriel breathe slowly and let his head rest on Sam's shoulder.

"I love you too, Sam…" Gabriel whispered.

Sam took his head in his hands and joined their lips. They kissed slowly and in the corner of his eyes, Gabriel saw Dean hugging Castiel as tight as he could. A tear of joy fell from Sam's left eye and he closed his eyes.

"Don't you dare do that again, I thought I lost you… forever." Sam whispered in his hair. "It won't happen again… And I'll be there to watch over you, you won't get hurt or die again. I promise." Gabriel whispered back. He looked at the doorway and smiled as he saw his little green bird alive and well, standing there, watching him. He smiled at the bird and it flew away just like always. He had his friends, his new family, his little bird friend and a partner. Sam and Gabriel kissed again one more time and Gabriel let his wings out to rap them around Sam.

"No one will ever hurt… I love you, Sam Winchester." He thought to himself.

"I love you too." He could hear Sam say in his head. "Do you hear me think?" Gabriel thought. "You're stuck with me in your head, angel." Sam smiled. "I don't mind that, Sam. Not at all."

* * *

 **The end. I hope you liked it. Bye bye.**


End file.
